A Monsuno Spirit
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: Chase and friends come across this place and learn this secret monsuno trick. What is the trick? Well, that would spoil the story, so read and find out!
1. Prologue

**(AN: This takes place at the end of episode 7.)**

"You really saved my hide; after what I did to you, that's... big. Really big," said Chase Suno to Hex. "What do you say? Amigos?"

"I've learned the only things you can trust in the lowlands... Are yourself... and your Monsuno," Hex replied.

"O kay... Fine. But can you at least tell me what you know about my father?" Hex started walking to his motercycle. He shrugged.

"I don't even know who your father is, kid. Klipse and I go way back; he was just using you to get to me." He got on his motercycle and started it up, putting on his helmet. He turned around. "See you later... Princess." He said to Jinja. Jinja got mad as he sped away.

"Just one punch!" She said. "It's all I want! Just one punch! Is it too mush to ask?"

"Too late, Jinja," Chase said. "He's gone."

"Amen to that," Bren said. " I'm glad I'll never have to see that guy's face for as long as I live." Bayal turned to him.

"Then you will not live long, because we shall see him again," He said. "We must. For he is the fifth member we have been searching for."

"Him?" Everyone else said at the same time.

"That guy's our fifth musketteer?" Bren asked.

"No. Not him!" Jinja said angerly. "No way. It's not happening."

"You think it's too late to join up with Dr. Klipse again?" Chase asked. They were quiet as they continued walking, not knowing just what was waiting ahead.

* * *

"Mr. Stalt, some people are coming in our direction. What should we do?" Some men in uniforms asked a man, hidden in the shaddows of the cave.

"I don't know," He started. "We should..."

"Do nothing." A girl at his side said.

"E-Excuse me?" Mr. Stalt asked.

"Do. Nothing." She repeted. The men in uniforms shifted uncumfortably.

"Honey, I'm not sure..."

"Whenever have I been wrong, Father? Do. Nothing."

"Sweetheart, I don't think..." He stopped, silence filling the room, then sighed. "Ever since you went out to train..."

"I got stronger, didn't I? And smarter? I am undefeatable and never wrong."

"You've never been the same since then. But still, I trust you." He turned to the men. "Do nothing," He said.


	2. Chapter 1, Wha? !

"So... Chase..." Jinja said.

"Yeh?"

"You think... well..."

"Hey, I see something!" Bren yelled.

"Bren... That's... A cactus." Chase said.

"Oh... He he..." Bren sheepishly scratched his head.

"I sence... A sixth." Bayal cut in.

"A... Sixth?" Bren asked.

"A sixth what?" Asked Chase.

"Member." He replied.

"Wait. I thought you said there was only 5!" Bren yelled.

"There is." Bayal replied.

"Then why did you say there was a sixth?" Chase asked.

"Because. Someone will help us. Then show up randomly."

"Oh... I get it!" Bren said. "A person who we keep coming across that we don't travel with!"

"Oh." Everyone else said.

"Hey! I see something!" Bren yelled again.

"Bren, that's still a cactus." Jinja said.

"Actually," Chase said. "That's a village."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll make them longer.**


	3. Chapter 2, Finally, a name!

The gang walked towards the village.

"Hey, think there's any food here? I'm starving," said Bren.

"I don't know. This is a new place," Jinja replied.

"Oh." They walked up to the large gate.

"Should we knock?" Asked Chase. Jinja put her hand up to knock, but the doors started to open right before.

"This... Isn't a village," Bren said. "It looks like an arena."

They walked in and looked around, when the doors shut behind them. Suddenly, roars and screams and cheers came from the stands above.

"Well, I think I know what is going on here," said Jinja.

"Yeh, me too," Chase replied.

"Welcome, Strangers, to the Stalt Desert Arena!" An anouncer shouted from a center platform. "You will be facing off against our champion in a Monsuno battle! Now, choose your champion!"

"Our... Champion?" Asked Bayal.

"It's the strongest and most expirianced in our group," explaned Bren.

"Oh. Who, then, is our champion?" They looked at one another. The anouncer person cut in.

"Hurry up! If you don't..."

"I'll face against all of them!" Chase, Bren, Jinja, and Bayal looked up at the player area where their opponant was. A girl stood there. She had medium brown wavy hair that blew with the slight breeze and fur clothing. She stared at their group.

_'She's our opponant?' _Jinja thought. _'This must be a joke! She doesn't even look like the monsuno fighting type!'_

People came up behind them and led them to their player area. The man in the center spoke. "Our champion, Maria Stalt, will be facing against the 4 strangers in a Monsuno battle. Now, take out your Monsunos!"

Chase and friends took out their Monsunos and looked up.

"I wonder what color her's is," Jinja asked.

"Well, if it's red, we know who these guys are working for," Chase replied. They looked at Maria who took out a monsuno thing from her belt.

"Wait," Bayal said, "If I'm not mistaken, that is empty."

"Yeh, it is..."

"Now, begin the fight!" The anouncer yelled, running out of the way.


	4. Chapter 3, What just happened? !

**Sorry for the mistake on Dax's name. It is Dax, not Hex. I guess I got mixed up. I thank you all for the reviews, expecially cantmindmyownburgs and Pika-chan!**

_Re-cap:_

People came up behind them and led them to their player area. The man in the center spoke. "Our champion, Maria Stalt, will be facing against the 4 strangers in a Monsuno battle. Now, take out your Monsunos!"

Chase and friends took out their Monsunos and looked up.

"I wonder what color her's is," Jinja asked.

"Well, if it's red, we know who these guys are working for," Chase replied. They looked at Maria who took out a monsuno thing from her belt.

"Wait," Bayal said, "If I'm not mistaken, that is empty."

"Yeh, it is..."

"Now, begin the fight!" The anouncer yelled, running out of the way.

_End re-cap._

"Why is it empty?" Chase asked. "Does she want to fight without a monsuno or something?"

"I have no idea," Jinja replied. "I wish I knew."

"Well, we'll still kick her butt!" Chase said. "Lock!" He threw his core.

"Charger!"

"Quickforce!"

"Quickblade!" Maria smiled, then held out her empty core.

"Bring it out, fill my soul," She said out of ear-shot so they wouldn't hear her. "I will gladly pay the toll."

Chase and the others watched as a quick burst of blueish gray rainbow came out of Maria and shot into the empty core, filling it up. She threw it. Everyone's Monsunos came out.

The team of 4 watched in awe as the creature came out, just as big as their monsuno's and just as strange-looking.

* * *

**Hey, sorry to cut this one short. It would sort of ruin it if I didn't. Please review! Oh! And vote on my poll! It's on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 4, Now we know, somewhat

**I apologize for the mistake in Bayal's Monsuno's name. It is Glowblade, not Quickblade. Sorry if I confused you.**

_Recap:_

Chase and the others watched as a quick burst of blueish gray rainbow came out of Maria and shot into the empty core, filling it up. She threw it. Everyone's Monsunos came out.

The team of 4 watched in awe as the creature came out, just as big as their monsuno's and just as strange-looking.

_End recap:_

_Chase's Team ..._

The creature stood, staring at Chase, his friends, and their Monsunos with it's red eyes. It looked like a blueish grey wolf with spikey neck fur, a blue cloth covering it's mouth and pulled back around the neck, rainbow gems jutting from it's elbows and heels, Blue fur around it's feet, and two, long tails. It howled.

Lock roared back at the wolfish Monsuno, not intimidated.

"Lock! Attack!" Chase said. Lock ran at the Monsuno with speed. Charger, Glowblade, and Quickforce followed. The wolf jumped, landing on Lock's back, then into the air.

"Quickforce, knock it to the ground!" Bren yelled. Quickforce, in the air, flapped his wings, sending blue, glowing slashes at the wolf. Suddenly, everyone gasped as blue, crystalline wings shot out from the wolf's sides, causing it to go higher, out of the way of the attack. The attack hit Lock instead.

"Sorry, Chase," Bren said to his friend.

"It's OK. Not your fault. It just... Sprouted wings." Chase replied.

Bayal was staring intently at Maria, who was just leaning on the rail with a bored look, watching the Monsunos and listening carefully, but not saying or doing anything.

* * *

_Maria ..._

Maria stared at the battle, watching her Monsuno carefully. She yawned her boredom. She glanced one of the strangers looking at her from the corner of her eye and turned her head, his eyes meeting her's. He furrowed his brows in confusion and Maria laughed.

The wolf snorted her laughter as well. Maria focused back on the battle. Seeing an opening to use an attack, Maria smiled. Suddenly, the wolf folded it's wings and dived down, doing exactly what Maria had thought of, even though there was no signal, no verbal cue. Only the thought.

Charger, the moose one, turned to try to block the attack as Jinja called out, but was too late. Charger was hit square in the side by the speed and strength of the attack. Charger fell over sideways and the wolf landed on him, tucking it's wings in again. The cloth was pulled off as the wolf opened its jaws like a python and bit Charger's neck, over and over, tearing at it. Maria stared at the bear one, Lock, running up from behind her Monsuno, about to attack from behind.

The wolf turned suddenly, leaving charger, and attacking Lock.

Maria gasped as Glowblade appeared from nowhere and bit the wolf, then tossing it into a building. Rocks and pieces fell on the wolf.

Maria fell to the ground in pain, bruises and cuts suddenly appearing. She caught Bayal looking at her with a knowing look out of the corner of her eye. She stood up, coughing blood.


	6. Chapter 5, The end

**Thank you to Cheetah Suno for reviewing! Your reviews have made me continue this story!**

_Recap:_

Maria fell to the ground in pain, bruises and cuts suddenly appearing. She caught Bayal looking at her with a knowing look out of the corner of her eye. She stood up, coughing blood.

_End recap_

Maria growled at her opponents, angrily staring at them. The rocks started moving and the wolf creature started getting out of the rocks, then walked forward. A green glow formed around itself. Bayal glanced at Maria, then turned to the others with a conserned look.

"Lock! Special attack! Now!" Chase yelled.

"Chase, her and that Monsuno are connected somehow," Bayal quickly said. Chase looked at Bayal with confusion.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Chase asked.

"She get's hurt whenever her Monsuno does," Bayal quickly explained. "That explains why she doesn't talk to it and just sits, watching the battle. She and the Monsuno are one."

"But, I don't understand,"

"Me either," Bren cut in. "What do you mean, 'are one'?"

"I don't know. It's just a hunch, but I have an idea."

* * *

_Maria ..._

Maria looked over at her opponents. They were planning something. But what?

She looked back at her Monsuno, all healed. The wolf started running towards the others, anger on its face. Suddenly it started summer salting really fast, turning into a ball of colors and spinning towards them. They dodged. Maria looked around at them all. Lock and Charger ran to a corner, drawing Maria's attention. She looked at them to see what they were doing. She heard a screech and looked up at Quick force, in the air. Quickforce flew down in front of Maria, obscuring her view of the battle.

She willed her Monsuno to go after Quickforce, but nothing was happening. Maria started to panic.

Suddenly a burst of energy swarmed the arena as the wolf disappeared, running almost at the speed of sound. She smiled as Quickforce was pushed to the ground. The wolf jumped up, spreading its wings, going higher, then turning into the ball and going downwards. Quickforce disappeared into blue light and went back into Bren's core. Maria smiled her success. The wolf howled her's. The wolf flew into the air, out of range of the two remaining and the third hidden. The wolf's wings started to glow, then light shot out at the two, Lock and Charger. Lock dodged, but Charger, already hurt, turned into blue light and went back to its core.

Lock roared, pacing back and forth. Maria smiled. She was going to win. The wolf dived at Lock at a fast speed. Lock stood on two legs and used his front two to grab the wolf's body. It was slammed to the ground. Maria coughed blood and put her hand to her arm.

Suddenly, Coldblade came up from the ground and coiled around the wolf, sinking its fangs into the wolf's fur. The wolf and Maria cried out in pain, then the wolf twisted and bit the snake. It was forced to let go. The wolf grabbed it and flew into the air, wobbly, then spun. The snake landed hard on the ground, then turned into blue light as the wolf slammed into it and sent it into the wall.

_All ..._

It was the wolf and Lock. The wolf ran at Lock, then stopped in front of him, sitting there. Lock took a swipe at it, but it ducked, then continued to sit there, smiling smugly.

Lock attempted to bite the wolf, but at the last second, the wolf twisted its head around and down, then spun in circle after circle, finally letting go. Lock flung from its mouth, crashing into the wall. Rocks tumbled and fell. Lock could not be seen.

"Lock!" Chase yelled.


End file.
